


Guardians of the Knight

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Omorashi warning. Zero is desperate whilst patrolling with Yuki. Takes place during the timeline of the first season of the anime. No spoilers.





	

Zero breathed the night air deeply, bending forward and shuffling from foot to foot. He knew Yuki was right around the corner, and he was trying to avoid her. They only had another hour left of patrolling, and Zero had been trying to avoid Yuki for the past hour. He had to pee badly, and knew he couldn’t slip away from her long enough to go. Not to mention, he really didn’t want to run into any members of the night class alone, especially in the near-desperate condition he was in. 

He leaned against a pillar of the academy, pressing his thighs together tightly. He pressed his lips together next, scanning his eyes over the ground. His vision rested on the edge of the grounds, beyond the water fountain. Two girls wearing day class uniforms were huddled near the bushes, presumably trying to get a glimpse of the ominous night class members. Zero groaned, walking over to them briskly. 

“You know you aren’t supposed to be here!” He growled at them, in no mood to deal with them tonight. “Get back to your dorms!”

“Aw, Zero, you’re so mean!” One of them whined.

Zero cringed at the sound of the water fountain, finding himself barely able to control his bladder. He tried to squeeze his thighs together without drawing attention to the matter and repeated himself, “Go back to your dorms.”

The girls pouted at him and trudged towards the dorms, mumbling about how mean and unfair he was until they were out of earshot. Zero rolled his eyes, sitting down on the stone rim of the fountain. He slipped his hand in between his legs to give his dick a squeeze. He felt a few moments of relief before he heard footsteps approaching behind him and quickly jerked his hand away.

“Taking a break, huh?” Yuki appeared in front of him, her short, brown hair a bit messy and her eyes wide. She sat next to Zero, close enough that he smelled her flowery perfume.

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled, leaning forward and trying to inconspicuously grind his crotch on the stone rim of the fountain. “The night class should be getting out soon enough.”

Yuki nodded. “Mhm.”

Zero tried to hide his pressing need, but found his leg bouncing up and down, the sound of the fountain near driving him mad. He stood suddenly, turning away from Yuki and squeezing his member through his pants quickly. “I’m gonna go walk around the perimeter again. Some girls were hiding over here. I’ll make sure they went back to the dorms.” He quickly began walking away, back under the canopy of building that the stone pillars held up so dutifully. 

“Wait, I’ll come too!” Yuki jumped up and he heard her skipping behind him, eventually catching up and falling into his quickened pace. “You okay, Zero?”  
Zero bit his lip, trying to hold his bladder without Yuki noticing. He tried shoving his hand in his pants pocket and grabbing himself, but realized that he looked as if he was playing with himself. He quickly removed his hand and blushed. He glanced at Yuki, glad to see that she hadn’t seemed to notice. They were approaching the boy’s dorm, and he decided then that he needed to run in and use the bathroom, or risk pissing himself in front of Yuki.

“I’m going to-“

“Oh look, it’s the loyal disciplinary committee.”

Zero groaned inwardly, turning around to see Aido behind them, followed by Kaname. Zero stopped short, pressing his thighs together. “Are classes over?” He asked them shortly.

“Yeah.” Aido pouted. “Too bad there aren’t any members of our fan club to escort us to our dorms.” Aido shrugged and grinned at Zero. “I guess you will have to do.”

Zero considered passing them off to Yuki and heading into the dorm himself, but he decided not to, especially in front of Kaname. He quickened his pace, walking ahead of them to their dorm building. Yuki kept pace with him, and Kaname and Aido followed behind them. Zero was having considerable trouble walking; he felt as if he was going to wet himself any second. His bladder was aching for relief as they finally approached the gate leading to the night student’s dorms.

“Goodnight, Yuki.” Kaname ignored Zero, as did Aido, as they parted ways.

“Goodnight, Kaname.” Zero barely noticed the blush on Yuki’s cheeks as he began walking away briskly, taking the opportunity to grab himself quickly when he was out of Yuki’s sight.

Zero quickened his pace, finding himself grabbing his member again as Yuki approached him from behind, grabbing his arm. “Hey, slow down! Aren’t you going to come to-“ Yuki stopped short when she saw Zero’s hand shoved in his crotch. “Z-Zero…”

Zero’s face grew hot and he pulled away from Yuki. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He walked away, not daring to move his hand from the front of his pants. His bladder felt like it was about to explode. He felt his hand grow wet, and he stopped short, squeezing his member with both hands to try and stop the flow. He became aware that Yuki had caught up to him and was standing next to him. He dared not look up, knowing his face was already red from strain and embarrassment, and he felt it growing even warmer. 

“Yuki, look away.” He told her, nearly gasping. He knew he couldn’t make it to the dorm, and he turned away from Yuki, sliding the front of his pants down and pulling out his member. He began to piss on the side of the school building forcefully, leaning his free hand on the brick wall for support. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally able to relax his muscles. It felt so good that it almost hurt- he forgot Yuki was even there as the torrent of pee splattered onto the concrete.

When he was finally empty, he concealed himself again and turned to face Yuki. To his embarrassment, he found her staring at him, her eyes wide and mouth gaping. “I told you to turn away.” He huffed, humiliated. His pants felt slightly damp, but he was sure that Yuki couldn’t see that due to their dark color.

“I-I didn’t see anything!” Yuki protested, blushing.

Zero sighed heavily. “Let’s just pretend that didn’t happen, alright?”

Yuki nodded. “Are you coming to the Headmaster’s Quarters to bathe?” She asked him.

Zero agreed, following Yuki away from the building and back into the night air. He felt less humiliated than before- at least he hadn’t wet himself in front of Yuki.


End file.
